Closed loop sensing systems, such as accelerometers and gyroscopes, that include synchronous detection perform the best when they include a feedback loop with relatively high bandwidth, high dynamic range and high precision. Typical analog feedback loops provide high bandwidth and dynamic range, but have limited precision due to analog errors, such as offset voltages and demodulator imperfections. Common high bandwidth digital feedback loops with digital demodulators and accumulators offer high precision but exhibit lower dynamic range. High speed digital to analog converters (DACS) are typically limited to about 16 bits of resolution. DACs with higher resolution exists, but at the expense of lower bandwidth.
Therefore, there exists a need for high bandwidth, high dynamic range and high precision feedback loops used in sensing systems.